What If
by coolbeaniostwilightrules7
Summary: Have you ever wondered how different Twilight would have been if Bella's first day at Forks High School had been sunny? Time to stop wondering...
1. Blue Monday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

**Ever wondered how different Twilight would have been, if Bella's first day at Forks High School was sunny and the Cullens were not there?**

Chapter 1

Bella's Point Of View

I ducked out of my truck, trying to avoid the already glaring eyes bearing down upon me, I was careful not to make too much noise. Unfortunately I failed miserably as I dropped my school bag, then when turning around and leaning over a puddle; I slipped and fell against the door causing an audible bang. My cheeks burned and I began to wish I'd parked under a tree in the shade when at least the darkness would have concealed my embarrassment a little. Sighing, I bent down, lifted the bag and flung it across my shoulder.

Following the parade of students and desperately thinking back to the map of the school I'd looked at, I stared up at the mostly blue sky. Typical, I thought after all the summers of dull clouds, torrential rain and nothing to do; my first day at school where I'd be trapped inside all day was similar to that of a chillier Monday in Phoenix. By now I'd reached a building, guessing my way I found a classroom appropriately decorated with examples of essays mounted on the walls and filled with shelves, stacked with books, most of which I recognised as they were classics. The teacher fiddling with a projector nodded and smiled, then gestured towards a seat on the left hand side of the classroom away from the window where light was streaming in. At least I could just sit down and stay unnoticed…or so I thought. A scruffy boy with an oversized rucksack which hit the table with a thump made me jump and look up. His smile spread further across his face when I made eye contact with him. Sliding into the chair on my right he held out a hand, which I uneasily took. He then shyly but cheerfully said "Hi. Eric," and withdrew his hand. My blank expression must have appeared to be confused as he mumbled "I mean my name's Eric, you must be new."

"Hi, Eric, I'm Bella," I whispered back quickly as the lesson had begun and I didn't want to be told off on my first day. Fragmented conversation continued throughout the lesson when the teacher's back was turned and was mostly one sided, with Eric doing just about all of the talking. Luckily the topic we were supposed to be studying I was familiar with so there was no need to take notes and I could zone in and out of the lesson.

As I had anticipated the day followed this pattern of being directed where to sit and then surrounded by eager classmates attempting to make friends with me. I was almost grateful when lunch came – until I was dragged over to a table by a girl whose name I thought was Jessica or something. There was no need to introduce myself since everyone seemed to know who I was already. Questions came at me from all directions:

"Where're you from?"

"Why did you move?"

"How do you like Forks?"

"Isn't your dad police chief Swan?"

My answers were automatic, "Phoenix, to live with my dad who is the police chief here. I've been to Forks a lot as he lives here and yes I like Forks" half of this, however, was a lie. That's why I hate first days when you're the only new one – not that I've done this much – where everyone wants to know everything, but they don't really care at all. Bt Christmas not one person will be bothered about who I am.

I can't wait for that to come.

The bell rang piercingly and I wandered off towards Biology, thankful for the small school where it was impossible to get lost. As I ambled into the lab, I was motioned to by an aging man at the front of the classroom; his name badge said Mr Banner. He made me stand awkwardly at the front waiting for everyone else to file in. Now I was starting to recognise a few faces; some more friendly than others. Eventually I was pointed towards an empty desk – which suited me fine.

Once we were dismissed I gathered up my books and turned to face an over excited boy I remembered from lunch.

"Mike, isn't it?" I asked, now realising that this probably wasn't Mike and I'd just made a fool of myself. By the look on his face, I was lucky and had finally got something right today.

"How's it going?" he questioned curiously. How am I supposed to answer that when I feel like I've been thrown into the deep end of a pool, surrounded by people judging me and I suddenly and inconveniently forget how to swim.

"Great" I replied.

I then headed off, followed by Mike, to the worst class of the day which was so bad I considered running into the wall just to get out of gym. As Mike kept talking I didn't get that opportunity and ended up at the door to the girls' changing rooms.

I had to endure sixty minutes of bouncing a shuttlecock off a racquet and over a net or in my case waving a dangerous weapon into the faces of innocent bystanders. The poor boy from Biology had been partnered with me, which made his face light up. I took this however as a sign he was more keen on being able to look heroic than actually wanting to play as a team, which I had no problem with. In fact it was probably safer this way. Towards the end of the painful hour I retreated back to the changing rooms filled with girls re-applying their make-up and complaining about the how the sun had not lasted. Being Forks, the glorious sunshine had not stayed long and had disappeared, bringing with it darkness and - of course – rain. The final bell sounded and I dashed through the wet to the main office again to hand in the slip of paper. The kind lady behind the desk beamed at me but didn't have a chance to speak as I darted off out the door and into my new, old truck. Thank god that's over I thought, a whole seventeen hours before I have to face it again.

**Author's Note**

**That's the end of the first chapter hope you liked it, for all those wondering where are our beloved Cullens? They are coming! I had so much fun writing this and would appreciate a review or two to get me motivated to carry on writing. Thanks for reading!** **Bye for now :-)**** (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


	2. Accident Prone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

Chapter 2

Bella's Point Of View

I spent most of the evening cooking for Charlie, doing the homework I had already been set and e-mailing my mom for the hundredth time telling her that I was fine; all things to distract myself from the impending doom that was my second day of school.

Unlike the previous day no sunlight graced the sky and instead raindrops pelted like golf balls against my truck window. I pulled into the school parking lot and found that there was a rather expensive-looking Volvo parked in, what was my space yesterday. Oh well, I thought driving into another spot and picked up my bag from the seat. My mind was preoccupied with the car, but still it took me a few moments to notice that I would have seen this shiny car yesterday - maybe it was someone new? That would take the pressure off me for a change.

As soon as I stepped out of my truck a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. A small gasp escaped my lips before I could stop it and I was faced with the pretty girl, Jessica whom I recognised as the chattier member of the group.

"Hey," she beamed. I honestly began to wonder how people managed to stay happy in this miserable town.

"Hi," I replied, giving her a little wave. Silently we walked towards the building; I think she was expecting me to say something.

"So…em…what do you do…you know for fun around here?"

"Well, mostly shopping, there's not much here, but if you go a bit further out, there's Port Angles, oh and a great…" Well that stopped the awkward silence. Again, it astounded me how cheerful everyone was all the time, must just be new-term excitement.

Dripping cold transparent liquid from my hair and face, I slipped off my new raincoat – bought especially for Forks as I had never needed one before now and started Monday's embarrassing experience for a second time.

"Isabella!" Eric greeted me.

"Hi Eric," I responded courteously then had to correct him; "If you don't mind, could you call me Bella or something, it's just…" Before I could finish Eric filled in;

"That's cool, Bella sounds better anyway" his eyes looked at mine for a moment longer than necessary and I found that I had to look away first.

Later on when I walked into lunch, the cafeteria was buzzing, yet people still stared when I got my food – a deep red apple and a bottle of water as I didn't feel I could stomach anything else. Naturally I peered across the hall, although I didn't want to see any of the eyes that I knew trailed me, but which looked away as soon as I faced them. One thing did catch my eye though; the glint of a watch on someone's wrist, it seemed to be quite extravagant for a school accessory. I followed the arm up until I reached the boy's face – except it didn't appear to be a boy, he was too old surely? Yet his playful laugh was somewhat childlike.

Realising that I was staring, I forced myself to join in with my table of newly formed friends. Talk turned to music, bands and gigs and as I was the one they knew least about, for the second time in two days I was the centre of unwanted attention; when the three boys at the end of the table, including Mike and Eric, were clearly craving their interest. Although my answers surprised those at the table they were quite accepting of my unusual taste in music, classical generally, and there was one girl; Angela, who asked what my favourite piece was. At that point in time I couldn't think of one and so the discussion fizzled out. The third boy, sitting with Eric and Mike, I learnt was Tyler Crowley and all three of them were ignorantly punching each other and snorting about past trips and their summer on La Push beach or somewhere and eventually everyone else joined in too.

For the remainder of their conversation I re-traced my thoughts back to the watch and there to the left of me, a few tables forward was the group whom the boy belonged to. Strangely they all moved in the same stiff manner and I noticed that they sat alone – secluded from the giggling lunatics that were everywhere. No-one dared look at the two girls and two boys. I assumed because of the watch that one of them owned the Volvo parked outside. The strikingly beautiful blonde boy, whose watch arm was now around a tiny dark haired girl, twitched and his mood changed visibly. In front of them, with their backs to me were two more indifferent characters – another blonde this time female and a muscular figure, whom I believed to be her boyfriend as their legs were entwined under the table.

Mike eagerly yanked me out of my trance and didn't let go until we were safely inside the Biology lab. This time the room was laid out for a practical experiment, each desk with test tubes, lit Bunsen burners and conical flasks filled with multi-coloured liquids.

"Partner up, boy girl please," demanded Mr Banner. Mike's eyebrows rose so high they disappeared under the wet mop of his hair.

"Sure," I agreed. I suppose there wasn't anyone else and Mike was very sweet.

A couple of stragglers tried to tip-toe into the lab without being seen, but were caught much to their annoyance. While Mr Banner gave them an obviously well rehearsed lecture, a tall man with a deep blue open-collared shirt, which showed the entire base of his neck and his skinny yet toned arms, smoothly walked into the classroom. Despite the weather being deathly cold and the skies leaking with rain, he was completely dry except for a single droplet on the side of his face and not a hair on his body stood on end against the freezing temperature. He contracted one muscle in his arm and the bag on his shoulder fell graciously onto the floor and under the desk which I had been sat at the first lesson. Within seconds he had started the experiment not needing to look at the instruction sheet, which I was re-reading for the third time so as to make sure we didn't miss anything. Mike handed me a delicate test tube filled with iodine.

"I think we're finished with that," he concluded "Could you put it in the sink?"

Grateful for finally being useful I followed Mike's directions, adding my own unique twist, as I got my foot caught in the drawstring of a bag lying on the ground. As if in slow motion – because anything bad always seems to play in slow motion – I hopped, tripped, stumbled and fell into the awaiting arms of the magnificent boy I had been watching. Thinking I was now safe, I looked up to his face…since no harm had come of my clumsiness I couldn't work out why he was glaring at me. However, unlike Eric, I couldn't look anywhere other than into his pupils ringed with near black iris'. Then, I glanced down to the arm gripping my left elbow tightly. Somewhere in this I had managed to pour the iodine out of the test tube as the thick dark orange substance was now covering a portion of his paper thin skin. He too noticed his arm but didn't seem fussed – he almost motionlessly wiped it away in an instant leaving no sign at all. Even I knew that iodine stained everything it touched, as I learnt the hard way in tenth grade when I spilt it all over my white blouse – which was no whiter than his flesh.

I saw that his facial expression reflected mine with a confused blink as well as something I couldn't pick out and I sensed him hold his breath as though bracing himself for an attack that never came. I was completely bemused and my left hand tightened…

Only a small crack sounded and over the noise in the room no-one even looked round. Even I probably wouldn't have realised, except for the way the boy's face contorted, his hand holding mine fell away and in less than a split second leaped back – still without taking in a breath. Then as if she had appeared from nowhere the petite angelic girl was at the doorway explaining how someone needed to see an Edward immediately, I could've sworn that she too wasn't breathing. Expectantly, I checked behind me to see who Edward was and then I felt my hand sting and miniature shards of glass sprinkled to floor in front off me. The boy had gone and I was left alone, my hand bleeding and a voice coming from Mike suddenly shouting.

**Author's Note**

**Just to say a huge thank you for all the reviews I received for chapter 1, I was actually quite surprised! Thanks to **_WannabeWolfe_ **for noticing my spelling mistake – I have now corrected it. Again I would love any reviews, comments, constructive criticism and corrections.**

**Most of the comments I got were saying that people wanted to see where this goes, I hope it's living up to expectations and any suggestions about where to go from here are welcome, I have a couple of ideas…but would love a few more! Does anyone want to read Edward's/Alice's/Jasper's POV? **

**Bye for now! :-)**** (coolbeaniostwilightrules7) **


	3. Red Blooded

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

Chapter 3

Bella's Point Of View

Light began to appear in spots across my vision and I fluttered my eyelids open. A revolting taste was in my mouth; strong, salty and I could smell rust. This meant one thing – blood. There was a woman standing beside me holding a glass of water, as I reached out to take this from her, assuming it was for me, I felt my hand stretch and pain spark in my palm. A familiar face of a boy was at the end of the hospital bed I was lying on. Mike stood up hesitating slightly before sitting down again. Shuffling around so that I was upright I held out my right hand instead and took the glass. Noisily I gulped down the water and the taste in my mouth faded.

"How do you feel Miss Swan?" the nurse asked politely.

"Fine, I think. Thanks" I sighed "I guess I passed out." That was stating the obvious since I had been unconscious for the journey from the Biology lab to this hospital bed.

"Are you sure dear – you're awfully pale?"

My lips twitched slightly. How many times had I been told I was pale? Considering I was supposed to be the tanned, athletic Phoenix girl – I looked pretty ill. The nurse smiled

"Probably best if you sit here and wait for Dr Cullen to check you over, just to be safe." She turned away and glided over to another bed where a small child was complaining of numerous problems. I didn't belong here with a scratch the size of a paper cut and a little dizziness.

"I can't believe they brought me to the ER, I mean it's a tiny cut. I only broke a test tube for god's sake!" I whined to Mike.

"It was only a small cut, but the blood…no-one knew what to do, there was blood everywhere, it just wouldn't stop gushing…"

"Please stop. I hate thinking about it, just the smell made me faint." I looked down at the white bandage covering my left hand.

"You hit your head too, I think that's what knocked you out completely" Mike pointed out. Upon instinct my hand moved to my forehead where I could feel the bump protruding out. Great. I bet I looked exactly like the walking disaster I was.

In some ways I was glad I hadn't been conscious when I was dragged out of the lab on a stretcher and thrown into the back of an ambulance. At least I couldn't see everyone staring. A door opened down the corridor and a stunning man in a long white coat, which was a similar shade to his skin, appeared. He walked swiftly yet purposefully along the corridor, looking behind him and mumbling words I couldn't decipher as his lips moved too quickly for my slow brain. Behind, who I assumed was my doctor as he was coming towards me, was him.

It was the boy from Biology, Edward. Tugging at him arm like a child in a hurry was the girl who'd called for him. They all stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of me. Mike saw it as well. I covered my face with my hair and out of a thin slit, peeked at Edward who twisted on his heel and let out a sound that to me was like an animal's growl. The girl pulled him out of the set of doors they had come through.

By then the young doctor was standing beside me.

"Miss Swan?" He said to get my attention.

"Mmm…"

"I'm Doctor Cullen, how's your head? I hear you had quite an accident." I glared at Mike, guessing that he filled in the details about me bashing my head. He put up his hands defensively and Dr Cullen looked quite amused.

"I'm fine thanks. I'll just go; I don't want to waste any more of your time." I swung my legs off the side of the bed but he put a firm hand on my shoulder to push me back down.

"Well let's just check anyway. We don't want you collapsing again do we?" Right now I wasn't so sure. I smiled and let him check my eyesight by holding up different fingers and asking how many he was showing. He looked in my eyes with a torch and he checked my hand to make sure it'd stopped bleeding. That's when Charlie showed up complete with his uniform on.

"Ahh, your father I take it?" Doctor Cullen recognised my mortified facial expression. I suddenly noticed his eyes, they were gold just like Edward's, and he'd been talking to him. Then it clicked – they must be related.

"Bells, I was so worried when I heard. Doc is she ok?"

"I think she's going to be fine – no permanent damage done. You're free to go" he leant a bit closer to me to answer my silent question of when I could leave.

Charlie insisted on driving Mike back to school and so he sat in the back of the police cruiser, looking very agitated.

"Thanks for taking care of Bells, I appreciate it…Mike right?" Charlie talked about me as if I were incapable of doing anything.

"Sure Chief Swan, anytime. Get better soon Bells." He wandered off back to the school building.

"Nice boy, glad to see you've got some friends around here. He's a very polite young man don't you think so? You should ask him to that dance coming up."

"Dad!" I cringed unable to think of that right now. Besides Mike's nice but I do not want to go to a dance with him, if I were to even go at all.

Luckily I was able to hide in my room for the rest of the day, but not before taking some painkillers, totally unnecessarily but Charlie forced me. He also insisted on cooking for me that evening. If I ever have a reason never to get ill or injured ever again, that is it.

**Author's Note**

**Again thank you all so much for the fantastic response I have received. Thanks to ****Izzyv1o**** and ****EmmerLou5188**** who**** noticed my name change from Eric to Mike, I've corrected it now. Thanks to ****Loulabelle**** who said my use of language was phenomenal! In school I was always told how my vocabulary was poor so I really appreciate that comment it made my day! For all those who want to see the story from another point of view I'm going to write a new story from other character's POVs it will be the same storyline so anyone who doesn't want to read it won't have to, to follow the story. I will start on that soon but for now hope you liked Chapter 3 and I know it's pretty uneventful but I felt it was an interesting way for Carlisle to be introduced and for Bella to start making the connection between the Cullens. **

**Again I would love any reviews, comments, constructive criticism, corrections and ideas! Thanks for reading! :-) (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


	4. Dream Sequence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

Chapter 4

Bella's Point Of View

That night I dreamt. A stony, icy hand was stroking my face lovingly, but ever so carefully as though afraid of making too much contact with me. This faded quickly and I could see mountains racing past me – it was dark and extremely frosty. This again disappeared and there was a beautiful bird on the other side of an oversized glass window – it pecked at the ground and snapped up a worm. I sat bolt upright dripping in cold sweat. I felt strangely unnerved and debated about going downstairs for some water then decided against it, turned over a drifted back to sleep. This time I was lying in a field and there was a tingling feeling in my right arm, someone was stroking my face – it was Edward. He was touching my face with one hand but holding the bird, with the worm in its mouth, from my previous dream with the other hand. He put the unusual pair down on the ground. Neither tried to escape. The bird opened its beak and let the worm fall into the grass at its feet. Both remained motionless. My arm started to tingle and I awoke in the daylight that was streaming through the gap in the curtains. I realised why my arm felt weird - I had been lying on it all night and now it was completely numb. I reached for my alarm clock to see what the time was, but it was not in exactly the same place as it always was, it was a bit further away. My CD, which I distinctly remember falling off my desk was now on top of my CD player, how odd.

Charlie wouldn't allow me permission to attend school for the next two days, but let me return Friday, only on with the grounds that I would go straight to the nurse if I felt at all unwell. However he also insisted that he took me there, I only accepted because my truck was still at school.

I watched my body survive Friday whilst my mind puzzled over a restless night.

"Bella!" Angela shook me weakly.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Yes you'll come?" Jessica asked looking pleasantly surprised.

"Where?" Jessica looked at me as though I were completely mad.

"Haven't you listened to a word?" she said incredulously "La Push beach! We're all going down there next Saturday. Please Bells it'll be fun."

"Thanks, but I've got loads of work to do, so not tomorrow but next time. For sure." They looked disappointed but in unison started making plans excitedly. I couldn't stand a whole day at the beach in October in the wettest place in this country.

That morning I had noticed a red convertible parked where the Volvo usually was, it even gleamed under the black clouds. Again I saw the Cullens enter the cafeteria as I had my second day – and again there were only four.

After their trip to La Push, Jessica phoned me and rambled on for hours about how much fun they all had and how they met some of the local boys. She reckoned that some of them were better looking than the boys in Forks – which isn't hard to believe. I only had one boy on my mind, one which I had never spoken to, One which didn't even know I existed except as the useless girl who through chemicals up his arm.

A couple of weeks vanished quite quickly, but everyday was impossibly slow. It felt I was just waiting for something to happen. Maybe I was? I kept looking out for Edward, but he didn't show up and my obsession with the Cullens just grew by the moment – there was something different and unique about them all. Then out of the blue one day they showed up at lunch – and this time there were five.

**Author's Note**

**Will post another chapter tonight, I went to see the Twilight film today – it was amazing and now I'm re-inspired to write! This is just to fill in the time so that it corresponds with the chapter on 'The Other Side Of The Story' which is 'What If…' from everyone else's POVs. This will make a lot more sense if you read both, but not crucial to the story.**

**Thanks for all your support again, it's so cool! Thank you guys! **

**I would love any reviews, comments, constructive criticism, corrections and ideas! Thanks for reading! :-) (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


	5. Unusual Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

Chapter 5

Bella's Point Of View

I felt nervous by their presence, but I didn't understand why. Angela, the sweetest of the girls who had befriended me, must have felt my uncomfortable breathing and shot a reassuring smile at me from across the table. I leant over and nodded towards the table sharing my thoughts with her. I finally got up the courage to find out more about them on my own.

"Are they quite new here?"

"What? The Cullens, no Bella they've been here for a couple of years. They don't really talk much or anything. They're not that sociable that's why they sit alone; I think they have a hard time because they're all adopted."

"Adopted?" I pressed Angela for further details.

"Yeah, by Dr Cullen and his wife, I'm not sure why, I guess they're all orphans. I think they've had a lot of tragedy in their lives but no-one really knows. There are two girls Alice and Rosalie," Angela continued sensing that I was intrigued and needed more information.

"Rosalie's the blonde one and the smaller girl's Alice. The fair haired boy on her left is Jasper and across from him is Emmett – most people are afraid of him" she added "He looks like he could take out a bear. The other one's Edward, on the end with the brown hair." I didn't see the brown haired boy, I saw the man from Biology with their back to me and strangely bronze coloured hair. I was watching them all carefully thinking about what Angela had said, my eyes deviating away from the one named Edward never more than a few inches. Angela saw this.

"He never smiles, so don't take it personally if he isn't exactly friendly towards you." As if on cue he turned around to face us, showing a magnificent set of teeth in a heart-breaking smile and my breath caught in my throat, my heart stopping. I don't know what it was about him but I was lost in him. He twisted back sharply and I forced myself to breath again, but it wasn't easy, he had me mesmerised.

No.

Dazzled.

Had I not been in school in view of the rest of the school, I may have started hyper-ventilating. It wasn't just his beauty, although he was simply the most divine, godly creature I had ever laid eyes on – there was something else about him, something deeper…

Anyway, I didn't have time to gawp – Biology was about to start and his presence at lunch meant that he would be there.

This, I hadn't prepared for. He sat inches away from me. My empty desk was the one that he sat at and there were no other seats in the lab that weren't occupied. I was too afraid to move as he seemed to be shaking and I thought for a minute he was having a fit of some sort. We had to use the microscopes and he silently passed me a slide. I put my hand out to take it from him, but when I tried to grab it, it fell to the floor. I waited for the clatter that never came. It was lying in front of me and Edward had moved ever so slightly from his statuesque position. I could _feel_ his hatred of me.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, but he heard me.

"For what, exactly?" he looked quite curious, with a hint of annoyance.

"For upsetting you during Biology a few weeks ago. I didn't mean to…" I broke off as the gentle laughter echoed around me.

"You didn't upset me Bella; I was having a bad time…and had to leave. For personal reasons. However I am here now and I would like to apologise for my rudeness. Let me introduce myself properly."

"Edward" we said together, I nodded, how, could I not know this beautiful creature's name. The sound of our voices mingled extraordinarily. I reached out to take the next slide off the desk – he did too. It was literally electric, like in my dream, my entire arm tingled. The shivering earlier must have been because he was frozen. It was unusual and still intriguing.

That contact with him gave me a shiver down my spine and my hair fell over my left shoulder. He kept his lips tightly pursed and stared at the slide down the microscope for several seconds, before turning towards me and opening his mouth a tiny bit to let the sound escape.

"What are you thinking?" he blurted out. I hadn't expected that.

"Nothing" I said. Did I look like I was deep in thought? Probably, but only because my eyes were glued to his, I fell into his eyes which were like unending tunnels. He smirked and replied;

"No, you're not. I can't tell what you're thinking about, your expression is so ambivalent, but everyone is always thinking something." He made a sound like a sigh but I was sure that it wasn't.

"Truthfully?"

"Yes, if you would answer honestly I would appreciate it – I'm interested."

"Well, when you asked me...you." He blinked. I blushed.

"Perhaps, the lie would have been better for my own peace of mind."

"Why?"

"Bella, whatever you know about me, it's not…"

"Not what Edward?"

"Real."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to, just accept it. Please?" I was the one that blinked stupidly now.

"Fine, but first you have to explain why" it was worth a shot asking even though I knew he wouldn't.

"Another time." He got up and the bell rang he waltzed out of the door giving me a little souvenir of today – an indescribable grin, that I suspected was only for me.

Saturday. I had nothing to do and Charlie had gone out with some of his friends from work so I was left to occupy myself. Even though we didn't do anything when we were together, unless me cooking for him counted. I pulled on my thick winter coat and headed for my truck after locking the door. In the distance something caught my eye and I realised I had never seen the forest by Charlie's house before. How strange that I would only register the mass of woodland now. Shoving the keys in my pocket I walked through the first set of trees and kept wandering along the thin trail, deeper and deeper into the woods. It was enchanting – I felt completely at peace and every bad thought and feeling drained away. I sat down on the cool rocks in a little patch of light that came through the trees. It was now fairly warm so I slide off my coat and lay it beside me. My legs stretched out and for the first time I breathed in heavily the proper Forks smell. Mostly moss and dirt filled my senses, it was all I could see, smell and, as I rested my hands on the edges of the rock, it was all I could feel too. Something in the forest moved and now a little afraid I got up and walked back the way I came trying to avoid tripping on winding roots and mounds of dirt.

It was a while later, when a strong gust of wind caused me to shiver, I remembered I'd left my coat behind. Now I was unsure of which way I'd come from as well as the direction I should be heading in. I could faintly see a strip of light quite a way from me, but figured this was better than nothing. Luckily the closer I got the more I could see my truck and the house so I felt safer. Another sound startled me, just a twig snapping, but it made me nervous and I hurried towards the edge of the forest. I faint ripping sound made me move faster until I was out in the open again. I didn't notice until I got home that I made the tearing sound, it had cut my shirt on the sleeve and a minor scratch lay on the surface of my skin. Only a trace of blood. I was fine. Now I felt stupid for running out of the forest, it seemed so stupid, but I did not have any desire to go back and look for my coat.

After changing my shirt – too much to explain to Charlie how his only daughter went wandering in the woods alone, it was nearing dinner time. I thought I would make Charlie a decent meal; I put the steak in the oven and sat down to flick through the newspaper that was on the table. The story of two random killings, one a few hundred miles away from here and the other significantly closer, each within a day of each other, covered the front page. I turned it over, too depressing right now and it might make me too frightened to ever go into the magnificent forest ever again, if I thought there was a murderer near by. Instead I read through the book reviews, none of them caught my attention. Nothing could beat a classic novel anyway.

I checked my watch – better get dinner ready I thought to myself. I pulled out the knife and chopping board and placed the carrots on top. I started cutting at them until my hand slipped and the knife fell to the ground. I squealed in surprise, jumping back to avoid the blade. At the same time an almighty crash sounded and glass shot everywhere, in through, what was the window. An uninjured, determined Edward landed in front of me and locked his gaze on mine.

**Author's Note**

**Another chapter for you lovely people, I hope you enjoy it!**

**I would love any reviews, comments, constructive criticism, corrections and ideas! If you would like to give me feedback but don't know what to say – I have found that when writing reviews – you could give either this chapter or the whole story a rating out of 10 so I'll know whether people are liking it or not! 10 being amazing and 1 being very bad. Thanks for reading! :-) (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


	6. Shattered Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

Chapter 6

Bella's Point Of View

"Edward?" He was standing in my kitchen. It was unbelievable so I had to ask.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward Cullen had fallen through the window and he was concerned about me. I was fine, why wouldn't I be? Unless…

He must have heard me scream, but why was he so near?

"Yes, I'm fine, but what about you, the glass…" I trailed off. Without thinking I walked straight to him and looked at his bare arms. Not a scratch.

"How?" He seemed worried, like I'd touched on a weak nerve.

"I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry" He tried to leave but I wouldn't let him go. Something in me wanted him desperately in every possible way – it was like an adrenaline rush.

"Bella…"

"No. Tell me. I want to know."

"Do you?" He was ready to tell me, and then I decided how I felt about it.

"Yes." He twitched slightly.

"I will explain, I promise. But first I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," I was still holding his arm and it was making my hands numb from the coolness of his skin.

"When your father comes home, tell him that you were in your room when you heard the crash. Tell him that you came into the kitchen to find the tree had fallen through the window."

"Okay, but Edward. There's no tree." Edward gave me a look as if to say 'I'll take care of it'. And I knew he would.

He went towards the window – I had no choice but to let him go. Within seconds he had hopped effortlessly out of the window.

"Bella?" A lump caught in my throat and I had a sudden fear that he wasn't coming back. Like I wouldn't see him again.

"Be careful" I nodded in obedience, and then went to the living room for Charlie to come home. The Police Cruiser pulled up and a horrified policeman got out, sprinting up the driveway shouting my name. We both opened the door at the same time.

"Its okay dad, I'm fine. I was in my room when…" I was nearly winded when he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank god." He said against my head. He hadn't shown any emotion like this and I couldn't remember the last time he had held me with such urgency. He let go and shut the front door. Then I followed him into the disaster zone. There, as promised, was the scene of a fabricated accident. The tree that used to stand in front of the house was now folded in an ugly way with branches poking in through the window frame.

Charlie was upset, I could see that. The cherry blossom tree had been there since my mom had lived in that house and I knew it meant a lot to Charlie, but he merely shrugged and said to me;

"At least you weren't near here. Thank god for small miracles." He went out to the garage and brought back a saw, a box of nails and a few planks of wood. How long he'd kept the wood and for what he had intended to use it for I'd never know. He set to work cutting the branches that were inside the house and putting them back outside. Afterwards I held the wood while Charlie nailed it in place.

"I'll call someone tomorrow morning" he murmured to no-one in particular. By then the steak was well cooked and I finished preparing the meal while Charlie cleaned up. We sat down in the small, poky room, which to me was home. Even with the windows boarded up.

The silence was peaceful – after all the drama. I couldn't help but wonder when exactly Edward was planning on explaining everything to me. As my mom would have said; I was too curious for my own good. I bid Charlie goodnight and went upstairs for a shower. The cool water ran off my skin and similarly to the temperature of Edward's arm – made me feel numb.

**Author's Note**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and continues to read this fanfic. It's had over 1,000 hits which is more than I could have ever imagined! It's truly phenomenal so thank you guys!**

**I still love getting reviews, so if you've got a minute…**

**Also the scoring thing as mentioned in the last AN in Chapter 5 – thanks to those who've rated my story already and if anyone wants to rate this chapter I would be very grateful.**

**Thanks for reading and I will update soon! :-) (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


	7. Memories Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

Chapter 7

Bella's Point Of View

Edward stayed the night with me. I woke up and assumed it was all a dream. His presence, the way he looked at me. It was almost too intimate. _Almost._

I sat with my dripping wet hair, old pyjamas; in my room listening to the CD Phil gave me. I was completely lost in my own world, well trying to work out _their _world. Jotting things down on the pad, chewing my pencil in an agitated fashion and staring into oblivion was I all was able to do. What was I missing something. Maybe I was over-reacting. No-one else was as aware of them as I seemed to be. I was about to give up and leave the mystery unsolved for another day when a tapping made my heart skip a beat. Unthinking I jumped up letting my writing equipment fall to the floor. In my eagerness I struggled to open the window and although I had expected him to vanish immediately, he was still there.

"May I come in?" What was I supposed to say?

"Sure, of course." I realised I was standing in the way so I moved aside in case he jumped in and landed on me. I just looked at him in silence, until he broke it.

"Bella," he started, and then I remembered I was in my pyjamas, there was a large hole where some of my midriff could be seen and his eyes fell down a little from my face for a moment. Inconspicuously I pulled my arms around me as if blocking out the cold. He probably wouldn't notice. His gaze kept drifting downwards to the floor and in a flash was holding my notepad…

Why was I stupid enough to write any of that down? It didn't even help me figure him out. I automatically went for it, his hand pulled my arm towards him and for the first time in his presence I was more than afraid. This had angered him; he was going to make sure I never said anything. I waited, but he looked worried instead.

"What happened?" It was just the scratch from earlier he was interested in, why I had thought he would hurt me I don't know.

"Nothing" I replied so that that the attention would be diverted. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, just for something to do. The silence dragged on a bit and I started to wonder why he came here in the first place.

"If you want to know, I'll tell you" he said suddenly.

"But please understand that no-one must know. No-one. It has to be between us only. I need you to know how serious this is." I risked a look at him. "Promise me."

I moved backwards to rest on the bed, not taking my eyes off him

"I swear on my life." He appeared to be gauging my response. Edward didn't move a muscle and as I was scared of ruining the moment where he was actually going to tell me something I tried not to breath too heavily. My pupils grew wide as I continued to look at him, my head calculating everything that had happened so far. My teeth sunk into my bottom lip.

"You're not…human…are you?" His head moved slightly left and right in a confirmation that I was getting myself into something that I may not be able to escape from, like jumping off a cliff, I still wanted to see where this was going and I felt that it may already be too late. Taking it all in and for lack of another reaction that was suitable, I put my hand over my mouth.

"Bella, I'm dangerous. That's why I can't be around you. That's why I have to leave."

"I know," He looked a bit shifty "I know that you're not…like everybody else." I drew a breath "I don't care though. What you…are." And I meant it. Every syllable. I should be frightened to death, I could sense that, but I wasn't. I felt quite safe and calm so close to him. The distance apart seemed too much.

"Bella, you should care, this isn't…" he paused "I should go." I couldn't let him leave, not yet. Unplanned my hand reached for his cheek.

"You're so cold" this sounded silly coming from my lips, but I had to show him that I wasn't about to run screaming. His hand met mine and he came ever so slightly closer, closing his eyes. Rapidly he let go of my hand.

"Your father is coming."

"My father?" I mumbled as if coming out of a stupor, "Charlie!" I hopped over and slid my legs under the cover, completely forgetting about Edward, but when I did look round he was gone.

I stayed still for ages because I couldn't be sure if Charlie had left yet, but when I was starting to get impatient a slight weight sunk into my bed – next to me. My lips twisted upwards and I allowed my eyes to snap open. His hands moved through my hair and before I could say anything, a little, glass-like coating had appeared on the tip of a curl. It was an elegant icicle from the coolness of his fingers meeting my wet hair.

"Sorry" he whispered in my ear.

"Don't be"

That was the last thing I can recall before I fell into a restful night's sleep. I guess that he fell asleep too because when I awoke he hadn't moved an inch.

"Bella?"

"Mmmm?" I replied as anything I said would be incoherent anyway. My hand lay across his chest and in a quick move I pulled it away and unstuck myself from being wrapped around him.

"I need to go for a little while. There's a lot I have to sort out with my family. You understand why I have to leave?" he looked unsure.

"Of course I get it. I don't mind honestly," he showed me a relieved grin.

"But Edward? Promise you'll come back."

"If that is what you want, then of course, I wouldn't think otherwise." And with that he left, before I could tell him to wait for Charlie to go out or at least fall asleep in front of the TV. However he had used my window as his exit. I flung myself towards the window, expecting to see the crumpled body of a man across the lawn – yet there was nothing, not even a few squashed blades of grass.

I went downstairs to see Charlie, but it was quiet, not even the hum of the TV could be heard above the silence. When I entered the kitchen there was a note attached to the fridge with a magnet.

Bella,

Didn't want to wake you,

Billy called for fishing today

I hope you don't mind.

Someone should be round

to measure up for the kitchen

window around noon, it's a

favour from a friend. Could

you call Billy's house when

he's been round?

Thanks Bells, try to stay out of trouble

Charlie

At the bottom of the piece of paper was what I guessed was Billy's number. Looks like I was confined to the house then. Well I suppose I did have a couple of essays to do. I'd have breakfast and then make a start.

Not long after I'd seated myself at my computer there came a knock at the door. Quite a tall man, with another slightly shorter man smiled at me and both of them shook my hand.

"So you're Swan's girl?" the first one nodded and lead the way into the kitchen.

"Pretty little thing ain't she?" he whispered not so softly, this was directed at his friend who seemed just as embarrassed as I was. They hung around with tape measures in their hands and pencils behind their ears. I offered them cups of coffee, which they accepted gratefully. Then they went outside to measure the frame from every angle possible. Once they'd done that they decided that a new window could be fitted by the end of the week.

"Pretty standard, should be ready to be fitted Thursday, is that ok?"

"Yes, definitely. Thank you" I smiled as they left, then shut the door and leant against it with my back. Briefly I let my eyes close then another visitor on the other side of the door forced me to compose myself again. I figured one of them had forgotten something. I yanked open to door to face none other than Alice Cullen.

"Hey Bella" she pulled me into a hug, her eyes widening the closer she got.

"I'm Alice by the way, Edward's sister," as if I didn't know, I'd have had to come from Mars to Forks to not have noticed and asked about the Cullens. At that moment Edward pulled up in his car.

"Excuse Alice, Bella – she's easily excitable" he looked annoyed but simultaneously amused. I hadn't expected company in addition to Edward, but Alice seemed genuinely friendly, so I happily invited them in. Alice fluttered through to the kitchen.

"Oh dear, Edward did make a mess didn't he?" My puzzled look invoked an immediate response from Edward.

"Alice knows everything – you can't hide anything from her – she'll find out one way or another," he flicked his eyes towards the boards keeping the cold out and said "I am sorry for that Bella. Please let me pay for the repairs at least?"

"Thanks Edward, but Charlie's friend owes him a favour so it's taken care of. Besides how do I explain that one to him?" I knew he was thinking about the lie I had told Charlie about the tree…Edward saw my point. That reminded me that Charlie wanted me to call and let him know.

"Excuse me a minute, I've just got to call Charlie" I quickly dialled Billy's number. It rang a couple of times and the voice of a boy finally answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, is Charlie there please?"

"Nope, sorry, he and my Dad went out an hour of so ago. Can I help you or pass a message along?"

"Oh, um, well…it's Bella" then I realised that meant nothing to this boy so I added "Charlie's daughter." Through the silence on the phone line I could hear that he was racking his brain to see if that held any significance.

"Bella…oh right, yeah. I remember you! You used to come down every summer right?" He seemed quite proud of himself at being able to recall the events that happened the last few years.

"Yeah…" I failed to see where this was leading.

"It's Jacob, you knew my sisters more but…" there wasn't really an end to that sentence so he trailed off.

"Oh Jacob! Yeah, last summer I saw you, I remember now." I tried to put some enthusiasm into my voice even though I still couldn't put the name to a face. Who was he?

"Cool."

What was it with boys always having to say that? Edward sat down at the kitchen table, he didn't have to say everything was 'cool'. Alice was happily off skipping around my house – a thought flashed through my mind – she was probably looking at old photos of me, which were not good. I attempted to get Charlie to put them away, what need were pictures when he had the real thing? Sadly I lost that one.

Edward's eyes lit up and he looked quite amused for a moment. I had to get rid of Jacob quickly and shove any photos in a draw – maybe with a lock on it – and no key - before Edward saw any of them.

"So Jacob, could you tell my Dad that his friend came over to look at the window? He'll know what I mean." It sounded a bit strange the message I was giving him – like a weird code.

"Sure thing, cool talking to you again Bella."

"Same. Thanks, bye."

"Bye." And I hung up. Time to face Edward. I twisted slowly, savouring every angle as I went to join him at the table. Then I heard Alice give a little giggle, I went straight to her and my worst fears were coming true; she was holding a photo of me when I was five or six with thick mud covering my body from my neck to my toes. That was when Charlie and Mom had still been together and Renee loved to take pictures. Unfortunately.

"What happened to you there?" Edward asked curiously. He had followed me into the living room. His hand rested briefly on my shoulder and he swept my hair away from my face, which was hiding my burning cheeks as he leant over me to see the image.

"We went on a nature walk, I can't remember where," they both listened intently with the same yellowy-golden eyes "And I fell into a puddle" I shrugged. The story of my life, not very interesting but still disastrous. Thankfully Alice placed the frame back on the shelf. Everything suddenly became calm and there was an awkward silence that I was not used to.

**Author's Note**

**Extra long chapter to make up for the lateness of it! What did you think of the introduction of Jacob? There will be more of him a bit later on…**

**Thank you for reading, please review or rate out of 10 :-) (coolbeaniostwilightrules7) **


	8. Truth Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

Chapter 8

Bella's Point Of View

Alice tilted her head and stared at me.

"Why are you so relaxed around us Bella? Aren't you scared?"

"No" I answered honestly.

Edward growled; a real, angry, low growl. It took me a moment to understand that he was _trying_ to frighten me. Alice practically beamed. They were all the same, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper too. They were all different, but the same…

"Ooooohhhh, Bella, we have to go shopping!"

"What? Why?" I came on a bit strong, but this was an odd request, except it felt more like a demand.

"Because-" Edward glared at her, she poked her tongue out at him.

"You ruin all my fun Edward," she turned around again "I'll tell you later, unless my brother decides to fill you in first. See you Bella!" She kissed my cheek this time, gave a sweet sigh and left through the front door – at least a little more normal than Edward's usual departure.

"How's she going to get home? It's getting dark and-" He smirked at my genuine concern.

"Don't worry; a car would just slow her down anyway" Edward laughed. This was the first time I'd heard this from him, it was new and refreshing.

"Can I ask you one thing that you promise to give your honest answer to?"

"I will answer truthfully or I will say nothing at all, how is that?" I pondered for a moment then agreed. I made him wait, it seemed to drive him mad, but I knew I had his full attention.

"Why don't you ever eat anything? I mean you've always get food at lunch, but I've never seen you taste it, or put it anywhere near your mouth. Sometimes I think it looks like just the sight of it turns your stomach. I don't get it."

"We do eat. Just not in the same way that you consider having a meal."

"Who's we?"

"My family and I, my siblings, Carlisle and Esme – my parents." I wasn't sure if I wanted to know more but before I could question him further, he descended upon me.

"Now may I ask you one thing?"

"Okay…"

"Do you have any plans on Thursday evening?"

"Why?" I spoke sharply, I think I could sense what was coming and I couldn't decide how to answer him.

"It's my turn asking the questions, just your answer would suffice" he kept twitching his lips in an effort to keep a straight face, but he also looked nervous.

"I'm not doing anything at all." Edward sustained his eye contact with me; I was just trying to sustain my breathing.

"In that case, I would like to ask you, if you want to of course, to meet my mother and father?" He looked at me shyly, anticipating my response.

"Of course, I'd loved to meet your parents. Will they…do you think they'll…I mean what if…" I couldn't have said no to this divine creature if he'd asked me to walk through fire. I'd never really met anyone's parents formally though, but he seemed so pleased…

"Bella, please do not worry, my family already love the mere idea of you. Once they meet you they'll see exactly what I see in you. I promise." Edward placed both hands on my face to make me understand.

"Ah, again our time is cut short. Your father is on his way home, he appears to have quite a lot of fish too, and I'm not that hungry." I groaned and he laughed, fireworks went off inside me and then a thought flashed in my mind.

"How do you know that?"

"One of my…shall we say unique abilities, enables me to 'listen' to the minds of others." Oh no, if he knew what went through my head when I was around him – well he'd be the one off screaming down the road. Obviously he sensed and recognised my fear.

"Don't worry Bella, I can't read your mind, it's like there's an encryption I need to decode first, I'm not actually sure why I can't."

"That's okay, really. I can tell you what I'm thinking if you really want to know" this would give me a chance to appear at least almost sane. I wouldn't even be able to look at him if he knew my every thought.

"Who else can't you, 'hear'?" I shifted the focal point off of me.

"That's the unusual thing; you're the first and only person I've come across in my century of this life that I cannot-"

This time he was stopped dead in his tracks. I stared at him, looking for any sign of his real age – I could see no indication that he was twice as old as the decaying house we stood in.

"I've never told you how old I am, have I?" I shook my head and picked my chin up from the floor.

"Charlie's close now, I have to go. It'll give you time to rethink my invite, if that is what you wish."

He disappeared out to his car calling back to me;

"I'll see you at school Bella." Within seconds of the engine starting up he had reached the end of the road and vanished just as Charlie's headlights could be seen coming towards the house. I was still in shock. I don't know why, by now there should be nothing that surprises me anymore.

That night was the worst yet, I half expected Edward to appear at my window as he had the previous night; but that didn't happen. I waited until the early hours of the morning before I switched off the light and curled up in a tight ball under the blankets, still wide awake.

**Author's Note**

**A bit of a short chapter, I'll post a longer one in the next couple of days, but lots of people wanted updates soon so I thought I'd add this chapter in. Thank you again for the fantastic responses I got!!! It still amazes me at the number of people who had read this and continue to stick with it! **

**Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome! (coolbeaniostwilightrules7) **


	9. Human Acts

Chapter 9

Bella's Point Of View

When I got up the next morning, it was clear I did not have a peaceful night's sleep; the sheets and duvet and blankets were strewn across the bed and floor in an unsightly fashion. My eyes were sore and my head pounded, but nothing could stop me from getting to school. To Edward.

The weather had taken a turn for the worst and winter had begun with a vengeance. Already October was drawing to a close. Edward had caught me before school and asked me how I was. I left out the details about my sleepless night and new obsession with him.

"I'm fine."

"I'm glad. What about my invitation?"

"I'd still love to meet the rest of your family – maybe I'll learn a little more about you." He looked extremely displeased at my last comment.

"How about having lunch with us today? Only if your friends don't mind me borrowing you for an hour?" I nodded.

"They won't mind."

"See you later then Bella, he lifted my gloved hand and laid a kiss on the back of it. I quite wished I hadn't been wearing my gloves today, even if it meant my fingers would have frozen and possibly fallen off. It might have been worth it.

Monday lunchtime Alice dragged a rather shaky Angela and I over to have lunch with them, as I had entered the cafeteria with her it seemed impolite to abandon her and Alice didn't strike me as the sort of person to be rude to others. I liked Angela, she was the only one of my new group of friends who could actually listen to you – Lauren was nice enough, but had little interesting to say, Jess was great, but conversation-wise…As for the boys, the only ever seemed to talk about well, themselves.

I sat beside Edward, I think that seat was intentionally left vacant for me and Angela sat next to Alice on my other side. How were they going to look like they were actually eating from this distance – maybe they'd just watch us? Rosalie managed to nibble a bit of pizza; then got up saying she felt unwell. Emmett took her outside for some fresh air. Alice talked animatedly, barely pausing for breath so there would have been no time for her to chew and swallow anything she put in her mouth anyway. Jasper muttered something about not being hungry. I waited for Edward's excuse, but it didn't come. He tossed a smooth-surfaced, shiny red apple from hand to hand, lost in thought, then put it to his lips and sunk his teeth into it with a lot of force. He ripped it away again and chewed in an over exaggerated motion. His whole face went into munching that small bite. It was quite amusing to watch – like he was learning to eat for the first time. Angela relaxed and after a minute I did too, leaning back in my chair, after shifting it a little closer to Edward's. He bent his head down.

"I hope this is alright? It was Alice's suggestion to help you feel more comfortable. It's working" he stated.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Edward had a mischievous grin playing on his lips. I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"I'll explain later" Edward whispered. Jasper looked up and smiled at me, I got the feeling I was missing something, as I often did around the Cullens. Mostly everyone was listening to Alice and only added short responses when she paused for breath, which wasn't often.

I walked at Edward's side to Biology, people stared – but it didn't matter.

"Careful – there's a patch of ice about a foot in front of you," Edward warned against my hair. I slowed my pace and took much smaller steps. I managed to make it to the lesson without landing on my bum, luckily. Thanks to Edward.

Biology was actually enjoyable, Edward as my lab partner was unbearably nerve-wracking, but he was more relaxed around me and so I settled down too. Under my breath I asked Edward the question which had been bothering me since it happened.

"How come you were eating today, I thought you couldn't?' My pen rolled towards the edge of the desk and he snapped it up without moving anything but his left hand.

"We can, technically, but we don't need human food." I noticed the word implying that he was definitely not a regular person.

"However, for your sake – so that you and Angela" he added "Felt more comfortable, that I wasn't any different." I wanted to tell him how different he really was, everything from his body and looks to the way he had not just a sixth sense, but even more senses in every possible way.

"I'm sorry the rest of my family could not follow along too." I felt like flinging my arms around him in a tight embrace to let him know how much this meant to me, he was just trying to make me and Angela feel less threatened, but I didn't think he'd appreciate that as he always made sure he kept a space between us. The gap was closing up and every now and then our skin would touch and send sparks through my body, or his mouth will come nearer to my ear and tickle me. I settled for putting my hand on top of his – we both looked at the desk where my pale complexion made his skin look almost transparent, as it had no colour at all. Intuitively I turned and looked back up at him.

"Miss Sawn, if I'm not interrupting, could you please tell me what stage of mitosis this is." Mr Banner glared at me, and the rest of the class followed suit. I hadn't even thought about the science lesson going on around me. Everyone fell silent.

"Its anaphase' Edward spoke to the desk. No-one else heard him, I felt sure of that.

"Anaphase" I said confidently. Mr Banner seemed to accept that; he pursed his lips and returned to the board.

"Thanks"

"No problem, it's my fault for distracting you – sorry"

"You weren't distracting me" I lied. The rest of the lesson was spent paying close attention to Mr Banner's lecture. When the bell sounded chairs scraped along the floor – everyone in a hurry to leave.

"I will see you after school" he promised and left with the stream of students.

"What was that?" Mike nearly shouted.

"Hmm?" I was trapped in my reverie.

"You. Cullen"

"Do you mean Edward?"

"Yes, well, and the rest."

"I'm sorry Mike, but what is up with you?" He paused briefly before answering me.

"I didn't think you'd ditch us for _them_" he said this with such distaste that I could feel the hatred emanating from him.

"I'm not ditching you guys." I told him firmly.

"You say that _now_. But in a month's time when you and Cullen are dating, you'll forget all about us, because we're not rich. We don't have fast cars. We don't look like models. But we could be amazing friends to you, Bella. Think about that." He stormed off. What he'd said hurt. It lit a fire and burned inside me until I couldn't feel anything else; like the beginning of Biology and the feel of Edward's smooth skin except I didn't enjoy this one millionth as much.

I made it to gym just in time, when Jessica caught my eye, she looked away immediately. Obviously they all felt the same; it wasn't just Mike's jealousy or something stupid. In gym we were forced to play dodge ball. I hid at the back avoiding any fast moving balls. When Mike's ball smacked into my shins, it hurt like hell, but was less painful than his words. We had a quick break; the ones who had been running about like lunatics were in need of hydration. Jess and Mike stood in whispered conversation. When I was about to go over to them and ask what was wrong, I felt the anger inside of me disappear unexpectedly. I was much calmer and had stopped shaking with rage. Instead I walked over and apologised.

"I'm sorry you think I'm ditching you, but I'm not. I don't mean to" I finished feebly.

"You guys are my friends and I'm not dating Edward Cullen" although I can't say the thought hasn't crossed me mind. "And I'm not even sure any of them even like me" I hoped this would clarify things. Apart from Alice and Edward, I wasn't sure if any of them even wanted to look at me, let alone have a conversation or spend time with me.

"Sorry Bella, I think we over-reacted. It was one lunch and you are allowed to have other friends besides us" coming from Mike that was as if he'd got down on his knees and kissed my feet, I'm quite glad he didn't do that though.

"So everything's cool?"

"It's cool" I agreed.

"Good, then you can help me, Angela and Lauren find something to wear for the dance." It was a command rather than a question.

"Sure, of course" I couldn't say no now.

"Are you still not coming to the dance?"

"I'm still not coming."

"Okay, but we'll go to Port Angeles after school Thursday."

"Yeah, sounds good." She clapped her hands like an excited child and scooted away with Mike in tow.

I survived the hour of torture and fixed things with Jess and Mike. When I left the changing room, my eyes were glued to the floor and I tried to stop when I saw an unmoving pair of feet. In my attempt to stop, the top half of my body continued onwards landing against a firm shoulder, supported by a set of strong arms.

"Hey Bella," came a high pitched greeting.

"Alice!"

"Can I have a word?"

"Sure."

"Shall we walk? Edward's waiting by the car." I followed along next to her.

"I'll just come right out and say it; was it Jacob Black that you spoke to on the phone, the son of Billy Black?" Whatever I expected, that was the furthest thing from it.

"I…I don't know. Yeah, I guess. He's Charlie's friend's son. I've known him nearly all my life. Not that I remember him though." I couldn't help it, I was curious so I questioned her.

"Why'd you ask?"

"No reason." She skipped off towards Jasper as we were now in the parking lot, spinning on her heel.

"Why do you think we don't like you Bella?" How did she know what I'd said in gym, or did I just wear a guilty look on my face? My cheeks burned red and I lowered my head in shame and embaressment. Edward who was leaning on his car pulled away eagerly when he saw me. I went to join him.

"How was the rest of your day?" his eyes seemed innocent enough, but knowing smile was full of secrets.

"Fine" I fibbed "How about yours?"

"Agonizing."

I didn't ask for an explanation as I knew he wouldn't tell me.

"Could we talk? Away from here of course." Why did everyone want to talk today?

"Yes, of course. There was something I wanted to ask you actually." I said hinting at his promise to explain everything. His posture changed and he became a little defensive.

"Something else? I'll drop off my family and I will see you at your house – if that's okay?" he was always so unsure of my reaction and braced himself for the answer every time. I hadn't said no to him yet. And I didn't intend to in the future either.

**Author's Note**

**Will post another chapter soon, let me know what you think, reviews, ratings and ideas. Creatively I'm a bit lost most of the time, so I love to hear your suggestions. PM me if you don't want to put your thoughts in a review, I still love hearing from you all! As always I really appreciate all of the responses I have received. **

**Thanks for reading! :-) (coolbeaniostwilightrules7) **


	10. Escaping Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

Chapter 10

Bella's Point Of View

We drove in opposite directions, but by the time I pulled into my road, his car was already there. As soon as my engine was off, my door opened and a sturdy hand waited to assist me out of my truck. Although it was unbelievably cold; he suggested going for a little walk and I agreed – of course. We wandered the pavements not far from my house and it was he who spoke first.

"If you still want to meet my parents we can go next week or the week after, whenever you want."

"What's wrong with Thursday…" sudden realisation hit me.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I forgot," I muttered foolishly. "I'll tell Jessica that I have other plans, I'll call her tonight. I don't really want to go anyway-"

"No Bella. I think, if it's not rude of me to say so, I think you should go with your friends – it's more important."

"No it's not," I argued helplessly.

"As you're not planning on going to the dance with them, they would appreciate the help choosing their dresses. Besides, you'll have fun," he glanced behind him, peered around, then back to me again. Edward was insisting so I gave in.

"Okay, but I do honestly want to meet your parents – and the rest of your family for that matter."

"In time Bella, you will," Edward's promise gave me butterflies in my stomach. Wriggling, light, ticklish butterflies that flitted inside me carelessly.

"Edward, how do you know that I'm not planning on going to the dance?" His response made me think about how much he really did know.

"Bella, I cannot listen to you - but others in school have thoughts, many of them think about you, how can you expect me not to follow your day when I am not with you?"

I blushed again and pulled my arms around my body to block out the cold - not that this helped much.

Further down the road two children in Halloween costumes tore round the corner, one after the other. Edward stifled a short laugh and stopped to face me.

"You said you'd be a werewolf! You're a liar!" one over-excited child belted out towards the other.

"No I never said that, werewolves stink. I don't want to be a werewolf!" The argument seemed, to me, irrelevant and pointless, however when you were eight or nine years old this type of petty arguing would have been the most important thing in the entire world.

"Well, what are you supposed to be then?" The girl put her hand on her hip and waited for a response.

"I'm a vampire."

Unmistakably I saw Edward flinch. Everything stopped. The whole world paused for us, it felt like we were the only two people in the world at that moment. Edward waited for me to do something, I could see the uncertainty in his eyes and the annoyance that he had flinched at the word. This secret he'd been trying to keep from me was now set free, however he wasn't ready and neither was I. When I asked him to tell me, I was prepared, waiting expectantly, but the answer never came; until now. I sucked in a large breath, shuddering as the icy air hit the back of my throat. In a swift flick he took off his coat and draped it round my shoulders. The kids ran away again, off into the distance.

My eyes were trained on his.

"Edward…"

"Bella."

He backed away as if he thought I was about to pounce or something. I knew. And he knew that I knew. Words were lost. The right moment never came to speak. There was nothing to say. It made sense – almost. I wanted to believe it. I wanted there to be an answer, one that was not hidden from me. Yet the truth didn't just hurt; it ate its way through me; gnawing at my insides; taking away the feeling in my body until I was numb. I wasn't even aware of Edward anymore, not that that stopped him from being completely sentient. His statuesque figure didn't move or even breathe, but his eyes traced me – trying to figure out what I was going to do next. My brain hadn't though that far ahead.

Vampire.

Vampire?

Was Edward…he'd told me before he was dangerous – I guess vampires fell into that category. I shook my head in disbelief, slowly at first then viciously side to side, making myself feel dizzy. Now I was disorientated too.

"I didn't want you to find out like this. I'm sorry Bella." Wait…he hadn't confirmed my thoughts – until right this second. So it was true. All of his warnings I ignored, all of the things he'd said and done. The kitchen, the tree, climbing into my window and jumping back out – all of this and he remained unharmed. Everything he knew; great knowledge as well as awareness of everyone around him. I had thought there would be no more surprises. He was already the hundred year old mind trapped in the seventeen year old's body. He was already a mind-reader, who could everyone's thoughts but my own. He was already one of the only teenagers who did not eat. He was already different enough. My mouth moved mutely.

"I'll explain a little – you don't have to say anything and you can tell me if you've had enough and wish me to stop." I nodded, he continued.

"I know it's a lot to take in, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm not hiding in a coffin in a dungeon somewhere. Myths and legends change, people only piece together what they can – things get lost, forgotten, they just try and make sense of what they have. Let's say I'm not like the stereotypical creature; in most ways at least, however there are a few similarities…Bella? Bella are you okay?" I looked up too fast and got light-headed, I took a step back to steady myself, which didn't help and I felt myself falling to the ground – two arms pulled themselves around my waist holding my body close to his. Again, he pulled away leaving me on my own, but at least upright.

"Yeah," I replied "I just was thinking, that's all."

"This is too much isn't it? Perhaps we should leave it here and I'll give you some time to think things through before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"Too late for you to turn back and forget everything" he concluded firmly. I got the message, I knew it was too late anyway – I'd fallen into the deep end and there was no way out, although I wasn't particularly looking for a way out; with Edward here with me I could stay, I wanted to know more. Curiosity killed the cat. What a stupid cat. Now I was not unlike that interested animal, for I was only too eager to find out more…

"Shall we head back to your house – if you're feeling okay to walk? If not I can carry you." His half-smile lured me towards him and we walked together down the familiar paths. The house loomed in the distance and for once I had no desire to return to it. I wanted Edward to carry on talking – his eloquence and gracefulness was so inviting; I could listen to him forever and I had the feeling that I would never get bored of what he had to say. Now, however, things had changed. He was not the fascinating boy at school. He was a vampire. He is a vampire.

I still don't understand. At my door he tilted his head and stared into my eyes with a look of longing. He leaned in closer, I wasn't sure if he was trying to kiss me, he thought I didn't notice how cautious he was around me – but I did. I couldn't pull away so I remained still. Edward paused inches away from my face and closed his eyes, yet his fists were clenched at his sides. I physically couldn't move – I didn't want to. This was the most intimate that I had ever been with anyone and yet there was no contact at all; he wasn't even holding my hand. His face crept closer to mine and the coolness of his breath ended. Edward pressed his lips to my jaw line – my body became rigid – the hair along my neck was lifted away by his fingers, which brushed ever so slightly down my collar bone. Just as quickly as it had happened, I heard Edward retreat back and take in a deep breath to fill his lungs.

"Why didn't you pull away? Aren't you scared?" He paused. "I shouldn't have…Bella open your eyes please." My eyelids flicked back up – I hadn't even noticed that I'd shut them.

All I was aware of was my heart that felt like it was racing through my chest; trying to escape. That and of course Edward's presence.

"I have to go now, I'll see you soon Bella." In a flash his car door opened and he was about to get in; something crossed his mind and he turned back to face me.

"Please be careful Bella, promise me,"

"I promise" my lips whispered the words but he heard and gave me a heart-melting half smile.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I know Bella and Edward's relationship is moving a bit fast, but there's a bit more of the story which I'm dying to tell! Most of the action will happen in the next few chapters – a lot of the characters in Twilight have already been mentioned but there are a couple quite memorable ones which haven't made and appearance. Yet.**

**Let me know what you think of Bella finding out the truth, please review or rate!**

**Thanks for reading! :-) (coolbeaniostwilightrules7) **


	11. Embarassing Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

Chapter 11

Bella's Point Of View

I didn't know what to do, what to think, how to respond. There wasn't a guide anywhere of how to react when your boyfriend tells you he's a vampire. Not that Edward and I were in that sort of relationship, but I didn't know how else to think of him – he was more. Always more. He moved faster, thought quicker, acted stranger, looked better and held a higher interest in me than anyone ever had before. I wanted to be alone, but I wasn't sure what I'd lead myself into thinking if I allowed myself to be in that sort of situation after _this._ Maybe if I talked to someone about it all…but I couldn't, even so I didn't have anyone to go to. Perhaps I was just going mad, or the Cullen's were playing a joke on me. Even though this was possible, I knew it was the furthest thing from the truth. The truth, which petrified me. Not because of the abnormality and danger, the risk I'd put myself in and knew I would continue to put myself in. No. Fear controlled my body because I wasn't scared. I didn't pull away from Edward. I never said no to him. And I found that I liked being around him. I like him. Unexplainable. Yet, to me, understandable.

Luck found me and a car's engine could be heard, naturally I pictured the Volvo on the driveway, but it was another, slightly less pleasant distraction, still, something to take my mind off of everything. When the knock at the door came and I opened it, a man in a wheelchair sat smiling up at me. Behind him was a teenage boy, scruffy, but cheerful and amused at my expression. Billy and Jacob Black. Charlie's oldest friend and the boy I'd known most of my life.

"Hi Bella," Jacob beamed and then continued to comment on my face. "You look like you've seen a ghost!" He chuckled a little, pushing the wheelchair in to the hall when I stepped aside. I allowed my cheek muscles to twitch a bit then ignored his words.

"Hi Billy, Jacob. What brings you by? Not that it's not great seeing you again, it's been ages…" I couldn't for the life of me remember the last time I'd seen them, but I guessed it had been a while, as I think I'd have been able to picture Jacob easier on the phone. He was a fairly tall, well built, dark haired man, with a child's face – he looked older at a first glance than when you saw his face properly, still young. Most probably, he had a growth spurt in the last couple of years since I'd seen him, otherwise I would have remembered. Billy was aging quite noticeably, he was a similar age to Charlie, but I'd never seen the same types of wrinkles on his face – maybe I didn't want to think of him getting old, so I'd never taken them in before.

"Just stopping by to see you, and Charlie too if he's around?" Obviously this was a social visit and of course Billy was more interested in seeing Charlie than me. I peered through the doorway into the living room, squinting to see the time on the clock, which sat on the mantel piece. Nearly seven. He should be home by now…

"I'm not sure how long my dad's going to be, sorry, he sometimes gets caught up at work, he'll be home soon. Come and sit down, I'll get you something to drink." Billy smiled, "Thank you Bella, just a coffee please," he looked up at Jacob, who had a strange expression on his face. "Jake, I'll stay here and wait for Charlie, you go that's fine."

"No, honestly they won't mind." Billy's eyebrows rose. Jacob looked at me in apology. Just then Charlie swung open the door, causing Jacob to leap aside.

"Sorry, Jake. Hey Billy, long time no see!" Charlie's enthusiasm was surprising after a long day at the station, but it lifted a little awkward tension from the atmosphere.

"What are we all doing in the hall? Take a seat in the living room, the game will be on soon, stay and watch it." Charlie gave Billy a playful punch, which Billy returned and they mucked about a bit, laughing loudly.

"Well actually I was just thinking of heading back, I promised Quil and Embry I'd meet them, you don't mind do you?" Charlie shook his head, I copied him. Then Billy thought of something.

"Why don't you take Bella too?" Jacob gave me a hopeful look showing that he wouldn't mind me coming with him. Charlie piped in too; "Go, have fun, we're just going to be watching the game anyway." I nodded.

"Would you be able to drive though? Seeing as I'm not legally allowed to.

"Sure." I thought he was older than that. "We'll take my truck; if that's okay, then Charlie can drive Billy back after the game in your car?" Billy and Charlie were already in the living room, they shouted their agreement and turned to grab my jacket, realising I already had one on my shoulders…

Edward's jacket.

I told Jacob, I'd just be a minute and rushed upstairs to shove the jacket in my wardrobe. It was expensive, most probably, and my wardrobe was not the best place to put it, it would become creased, but I had no other choice. Luckily, Charlie had had other distractions and didn't pick up on me wearing a man's item of clothing. Back down the stairs with my keys in hand, I pulled on one of my coats and we headed out the door. It was difficult to be around Jacob as we barely knew each other, when we had been younger it was simple, now we were worlds apart. Although, not in the same sense as Edward and I were worlds apart. He got into my truck and the engine roared to life, making Jake jump a little, he covered it up by shifting a bit on the seat, as though trying to get comfortable.

"Forgot how loud this old thing is," he gave a quick laugh, then he composed himself and just stared ahead.

"You'll have to direct me, as I have no idea where I'm going."

"Yeah, sure, it's not too hard to find."

I loved being in my truck, it reminded me of so many things, it felt like it was made for me, although this once was the boy's next to me. His sweet scent was stronger now he was here, but the truck had always smelt like him. I couldn't place it, but it was nice and strangely familiar. Taking in the fragrance, trying to enjoy it and work out what it was, I gulped too hard and gave myself hiccups. Jacob burst into laughter – a great guffaw. I ended up in hysterics too and the tension was broken.

"The beach at La Push is really nice – breath taking, I have to say it's my favourite place, probably in the whole world." Rarely did I hear a male speaking so openly about his true feelings and revealing personal things about themselves. Apart from Edward, I kept thinking about him, and for some strange reason comparing him and Jacob. Their scents were different. Their personalities, the way the acted around me and they way Jacob was so relaxed, Edward would never be like this, we'd never be as comfortable talking as I was right now with Jake, even though we'd really only met an hour ago, properly anyway.

"Yeah, Jess said it was great when a group of them went down before, I don't remember going there as a child…."

"Jessica…and…Mike?" His eyes narrowed.

"Do you know them?" The possible connection had me buzzing.

"Quil, Embry and a few others met them – a whole bunch. That Mike was pretty keen on hiking!" This didn't surprise me.

"His parent own the outdoors shop in Forks," I added casually. I never been in there and I didn't plan to, but I'd driven past it a few times.

"Well that explains a lot," he smiled and snorted. "He was…let's say 'kitted out well'." Jacob pointed to a house on the right, well a bungalow, and I pulled up to it. I had no recollection of being here before – but it felt like I had…

We walked up to the house; Jake opened the door for me and let me go in first. In the kitchen sat a three boys and a girl. They were happily munching on snacks.

"Oh I see, come round to my house, eat all the food and leave without clearing up." They all stood silently, and then simultaneously fell about, I didn't get the joke, but after a minute the larger boy stood up and shrugged.

"You were taking ages and we got hungry." He turned to me. "Hi, I'm Quil." He had dark, short hair and a wide smile. I had to look up to him to smile back.

"Bella," I replied.

"Quil's my second cousin or something, but I like to think we're not related at all," Jacob joked, Quil hit him and Jake whacked him back, they continued play fighting for a bit, must just the male species, the boys at school, Charlie and Billy, Jacob and Quil – they're all the same, well not quite…

This gave one of the other boys a chance to introduce himself.

Embry shook my hand, quite formal, but I didn't mind. The girl came forward

"Hi, I'm Leah." She looked a bit older than the boys, but it was nice to have a girl there with all the boys. The youngest boy stood up and gave me a little wave. He was only a bit younger I guessed, but quite a lot smaller in size.

"That's Seth, my brother." I stood in the poky kitchen with a group of people I didn't know, but it was a friendly environment, all their parents and grandparents knew each other, here everyone had close relationships and it felt more like a family. I still let my mind wander though… It still didn't feel real, when Edward was around I felt like I should be watching my back, but I was safe, when I wasn't around him, I felt vulnerable. Yet the concept of what he was seemed…silly. Children's horror stories. Ghosts, ghouls and goblins. Fairies and unicorns, werewolves, giants and…vampires – not the sort of thing you'd associate with Forks. Jake pulled me out of my thoughts;

"Hey Bella, fancy it?"

"Sure," my mouth muttered automatically. What had I let myself in for? Sunlight was still visible on the horizon and I learnt that there was enough time to play a quick game of baseball on the beach before it got dark.

"I'll sit out – it'll be fine honestly." I politely excused myself.

"Bells, you can't, the teams won't be equal!" Quil moaned, already comfortable enough to call me Bells. Frantically I shook my head stepping back carefully, avoiding the driftwood as we were now on the beach.

"It's okay Bella – we don't bite!" they joked. I did not find it amusing, although they wouldn't understand why, so I kept up the façade.

"Fine, but only this once – and I'm warning you now, you have no idea what you're letting yourself in for."

Embry winced and groaned all the way back to the house.

"I told you," I muttered apologetically.

"Still funny though," Embry grinned, limping up the driveway.

I'd been doing so well, even though I had no desire to play, the boys were so eager and I needed something to distract my mind, so I played. With not too much trouble I'd succeeded in holding the bat without dropping it on anyone's foot, including my own. Swinging the bat hadn't been much of a problem either; I actually managed to hit the ball. I moved too soon and slid backwards, moving my arm in the process, it was an accident, but still the ball and bat made contact. I hadn't been great at catching, but when Jacob knocked the ball in my direction, I dithered for a moment, Embry saw this and ran towards me to get the ball, which went over my head, I still backed up attempting to catch it even though it was too late, and I wouldn't have been able to anyway. I tripped as I was walking backwards, Embry was near and I fell onto him. I landed on top of him. Quil was in hysterics and Leah was on the sand gasping for breath. Jacob came over, holding out a hand for me to take; I had no other choice but to accept – warm, moist hands, but quite rough.

"Maybe next time we'll just play cards?" He was still holding onto my hand, which I dropped in haste.

I apologised continuously, but Embry just smiled and dragged his leg around – playing the drama queen a little too well… We waved them goodbye and not long afterwards Billy and Charlie showed up.

"You kids have fun?" Before I could speak Jake slipped in.

"Yeah, it was great fun – Bella nearly flattened Embry," I glared at him wide-eyed.

"What did you do Bella, attempt a game of football?" Charlie knew all too well that I was hopeless at sports. Jacob glanced at me and surrendered to Charlie's awe.

"We, well, we went down to the beach and had a game of baseball." Jake was rubbing the back of his neck absent-mindedly. Charlie couldn't believe it.

"No wonder that kid's worse off than when you got there Bells" he laughed and shook his head. I blushed. We said goodbye to Billy and Jake.

"I had a great time – you should come over more often – give Embry a chance to redeem himself; I think he might have been a little embarrassed." I smiled back and I drove Charlie and I back to Forks in my truck. As usual the journey was silent, which gave me time to think about the things I'd been trying to take my mind off of all evening, which I knew I had to face sometime…

**Author's Note**

**Firstly, thank you for the response from the last chapter, nearly 4,500 hits for this story in total! Secondly, sorry for the long wait, I can't believe I haven't updated since February, but I found it hard to carry on the story, writer's block and all that. I like this chapter and how it fits into the story, although this wasn't what I started to write, it's had a lot of changes to it! Anyway, I hope you like it; send me a review, if you get a chance, or a PM and if you've got any ideas for chapter names, I would be ever so grateful! And if you like polls, I have one about the Twilight saga, go to my profile and it's at the top!**

**Thanks for reading : ) (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


	12. White Freesia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Upstairs in my room lay a single freesia – pure, white and sweet smelling. Of course Edward had something to do with this. Picturing him wandering round to the back of my house without being seen and standing under my window, wondering whether or not I would like it and climbing up to sneak into my room, whilst Charlie and Billy sat downstairs unknowing, the thought made me feel closer to him. Maybe it was his scent which still lingered. Did it terrify me that he'd be able to get into my house when I was sleeping and kill me in seconds if he wished? No. That's what worried me the most; I trusted him, still cared for him, even though I know now what he is. Yet I hoped he'd have left more; a note so I could fantasise his voice in my head reading the words on the page; something of his, so I could hold it and see him with it too; even himself, the real Edward, would have given me the best present I'd ever received, I just needed him. I searched me room for any other signs of his presence – sadly there were none, nothing had even been moved out of place. For the first time since the truth was out, I was left alone. Fear set in as I replayed the day's events. How had this happened?

I came to live in a small town (if you could even call it that) to stay with my dad, maybe make a few friends, finish school and dare I say it? Even date. This was not what I had in mind. Vampires? Sleeping in coffins, transforming into bats, drinking blood vampires. Did everyone know? I mean word must get around, mustn't it? Forks' secret of the living dead going to school, working in the hospital and driving around in ridiculously expensive vehicles. Sounds more like the town joke. Charlie couldn't know surely? No. Edward was specific about me not telling anyone. I sat down on the edge of my bed, deep in thought, until I remembered I did have something of Edward's, I'd put it in my wardrobe, although he must have taken it when he came into my room. As I pulled open the doors the jacket caught my eye immediately. I couldn't resist putting on it. It was cold at first, but with my body heat it soon felt comfortable around me. The scent from earlier wasn't where Edward had been in my room – it was this. At least this gave me a good excuse to see him soon, he'd probably want I back, seeing as it was getting cold and it would look strange if the cold didn't appear to bother him, when the rest of Forks dreaded the arctic air that hit them every time they stepped outside. Back in my original place on my bed, I sunk into the pillows, exhausted.

Bright light trickled through the slightly parted curtains, stirring me from an awkward sleep. Somehow I'd gotten lost in my thoughts and drifted off. Sliding out off of my bed, I found myself still with Edward's coat on; it was still very early so I shook it off me, shivering as the cool night air touched my bare arms and tiptoed to the bathroom to shower. With the contrasting warm water washing over my skin, I was able to think clearly, all grogginess fell away from my vision. I thought back to before I came to Forks – when life was uninteresting and mundane. When life was normal. I ran a comb through my tangled hair and frowned at the dark circles around the eyes staring back at me from the mirror. Then I sighed and returned to my room, contemplating whether or not to do the biology homework now even though it was due for a few more days. There, chaste and untainted lay the lone flower. So beautiful, yet symbolising the startling truth that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I t was so real. Now I didn't know how to be around him, what to say, how to act.

Luckily or unfortunately depending on how I looked at things, there was no sign of him or any of the others for that matter. As the day went on, I found that I missed him. Peculiar, considering I didn't spend much time with him normally, it was just knowing that he wasn't close by. Mike grinned stupidly through all of lunch, over-exaggerating everything he did or said, the fact that Edward wasn't here pleased him and he towed me along to biology so I couldn't stop to talk to Angela. Again, animatedly Mike sat on the edge of my desk, changing his mind to take Edward's seat next to me, while Mr Banner arranged his lesson notes.

Eventually, I pulled up to the house, only to find the Volvo, _his Volvo, _on my drive-way. The nights were drawing in and by this time it was quite cloudy with no sunlight so laminate the skies. A few streetlights were starting to awaken. He stepped graciously out of his car and came to help me down from the cab of my truck – I was grateful as my legs conveniently turned to jelly at the sight of his overpowering eyes.

"Hello Bella," he spoke.

"Edward" I breathed. I wonder if he likes the gawping goldfish look, because right now that is what I resembled.

"Please be honest if you don't want to see me, I'll just leave." Even as he said this with meaning, his face fell a little, dreading my answer as much as I dreaded the thought of him leaving.

"No! I mean I do want to see you, please…Edward don't go. I want you here. Honestly." He nodded taking this in a smiled, taking my bag from my loose grip.

"In that case, would it be too much to ask if we could go inside perhaps?" So polite and gentlemanly. Even his mannerisms were enthralling to me.

"Sure" I grinned.

It took me a few moments to realise that I should open the door, he waited patiently. Unconsciously I walked into the petite kitchen, concentrating extrememly hard on not falling over my feet. He followed and set my bag, which he insisted on carrying on one of the mismatched chairs.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, knowing the answer before I had even uttered the words. His head shook, giving me the slight smile, not his usual half that I adored and placed himself at the table on an unstable white chair.

"Edward?" I decided in that second he looked out of the newly placed window that I would not ask my first question, so I paused for a moment.

"Will you look at me properly please?" Tilting his head up, he made eye contact with me for the first time in what felt like ages. Golden irises glowed and I spotted little flecks of very light brown around the edges of his pupils. Seeing past them, I sensed a little of the pain he was in, turmoil and he was just fighting to try and keep himself restrained.

"I missed you today." My heart skipped a beat waiting for his reply. My eyelids fell shut and my body was aware that he now stood in front of me; Edward's head was bowed over mine. Soft, yet cold, fingers slipped through my hair and his chest rose as he inhaled and then stiffened – I wanted to open my eyes but they wouldn't follow my brain's request. I could taste the scent emanating from him, it was so sweet. Edward's right hand cupped my left cheek; I shuddered slightly, but did not pull away, even a little. I want him to understand that I don't care what he is, what he's done; I want him to know that I want him. That's all. Inexplicably more than anything before. More. Always more.

"I missed you more" he stated. As he pulled away, somewhat reluctantly, he had a second thought and leant back in to press a delicate kiss to my forehead. Then I opened my eyes, seeing fully how close he really was; if I looked up suddenly, our lips would collide. He let go eventually and returned to the spindly chair. I put my elbows on the work surface behind me and shifted my weight from one foot to the other, glancing down at my feet as I did. At my tatty Converse shoes. Even the laces were so past white there was no return.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing" he looked expectantly at me, so I gave in and told him what he desired to know.

"I was thinking that it's time I got some new shoes." a man's chuckling caused my insides to flutter.

"What are you thinking?" I questioned bravely.

"That's a difficult question to answer when everyone else's thoughts invade my mind, but if you would really like to know; I was thinking, or rather remembering, how beautiful you are when you sleep. Did you know that you talk in your unconscious state? Do you recall what you wake up?"

"Sometimes, depends what I'm dreaming about. The other night I had a very unusual dream, there was a bird, strange, light brown, reddish colour – it was trying to get a worm. I thought it would just swallow it, but it didn't, the bird held the worm in its beak and then placed it back down on the earth, completely safe."

"That explains some of what you were muttering," a smile crept across his face.

"What was I saying?" I blushed red automatically.

"Let me sign this one for me alone."

"Edward!"

"Not saying a word," he teased. His smile was reflected on my face too. A thought surfaced wiping it away momentarily.

"Do I snore as well?" Fear masked my expression.

"No," he stood up "not much." Humiliation ran through my veins – I turned even brighter.

"Where are you going?"

"Your father will be home in a whole and I thought I would help you to prepare dinner, to avoid catastrophes like last time." Both our gazes turned to the shiny new window.

We set to work, he did all the chopping – it was probably safer this way, I was generally jelly-like most of the time he was around anyway, so putting a knife in my hands wasn't a good idea. I stirred and put the fish into the oven.

"So where were you today?" curiously I probed for answers.

"Today, the weather was sunny, unusual for Forks, but it must be possible occasionally, right?" I nodded foolishly.

"Can you…I mean does that mean you can't-?"

"It's not that I physically can't, I mean I don't burst into flame or anything, it's hard to explain – let's say I don't look very human in the light and it would give away my true identity."

"Oh" came my feeble response.

"Anyway, what's next?"

"That's it now thank you Edward."

"My pleasure." I'd had to tell him exactly what to do every few minutes, but it had still taken les time with two of us.

"And thank you for the freesia."

"I just love the smell, they're so divine, don't you think?"

"Yes, I've always thought that, they're my favourite flower too."

Edward paused for a long time, savouring his thoughts.

"You know that you remind me of freesia, Bella," he watched my cheeks fill with blood.

Gently his hands swept my hair back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Edward leant in and kissed my cheek, taking longer than necessary, the contrast of temperatures was pleasant on my skin. Luckily he'd given me plenty of time to compose myself before Charlie returned.

Scrapping the last mouthful odd his plate, Charlie placed his large hands on his larger tummy and sighed.

"You've really outdone yourself this time Bells. Whatever you did – it was delicious."

Everything Edward touched was perfect. Even though his experience was lacking in this field, he was still exceptional at cooking.

I did see Edward the next day and every day after that for a few weeks. Until that fateful day…

**Author's Note**

**Thought I'd add to this chapter as it didn't feel complete, but I will update again with a new chapter by the end of the week : ) Please, if you could, review, as all the comments help me to decide where to go next and keep me motivated to do so! Thank you for reading! (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


	13. Driving Force

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

**Author's Note**

**I've recently updated Chapter 12 (White Freesia) too, if you haven't read it, it might help to follow on with this chapter : ) Enjoy! **

Chapter 13

Bella's Point Of View

Although Edward was careful with me, he had begun to take my hand every now and again, when assisting me into his car on the ride to school – he showed up every morning to drive me to school, even the days he didn't attend – but also when we were just sitting together. Somehow I came to be lying across his marble chest when I was tired as he lay on my bed and everything just escalated…

Jess and Angela had both bought rather different, but equally beautiful dresses on our shopping trip and they had forgiven me. Mike took a little longer to convince, but as long as I went out with them too, he accepted that other people were just as important in my life – although I still saw the way he looked at Edward ad I in Biology. Glared would be a better term. That Thursday had been fun, but I still hadn't met The Family.

One Saturday, one of Charlie's fishing days; Edward was spread out on my bed as I e-mailed my mom. She was so nosey; I write about my friends and school, not specifically about Edward, yet she chooses his name out of a dozen or so others and quizzes me relentlessly about him. The man in question folded his arms behind his head and hummed – so soothing I feared I would drop off, even sitting upright. Deciding I would tackle this problem later, I retired to lie next to him on my bed.

"Any plans for today Bella?" the humming ended.

"Only with you."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Grey clouds and snow prevented me from getting outside ninety-five percent of the time ands the sunlight stopped Edward the other five. I didn't miss the sun as much now though; I had other distractions to hold my interest. I had found a reason for staying in Forks.

"How would you feel spending the afternoon with the rest of my family too?"

"Excited" I opened my eyes and sat up. His eyes narrowed.

"But…?" His eyebrows rose.

"Okay, maybe a little scared." A look of concern became visible across his face.

"I understand, we don't have to go, but I would never let anything happen to you Bella" daringly his hand came up to stroke my face "I promise."

"Oh, it's not that, I know. I trust you Edward and I'm sure I'll trust your family too, I just…well, what if they don't like me?" My favourite sound – his laughter. Playfully I hit him; I don't think he even noticed.

"Bella," he interlocked his fingers into mine and raised our hands to his mouth "I know" grazing my hand with his lips he finished; "they are going to love you."

Outside of a majestic white house, or rather mansion, we stood. Edward had not brought his car to my house today, so I drove us here in my truck with his complaining about the speed and agility of my pride and joy. My mouth opened in awe at the sight of this beautiful building, but I shouldn't be surprised. Greenery surrounded the area; it was well hidden in the forest of trees and plants, shrubs and bushes. A wild background for quite a plain edifice, well from the exterior anyway. As Edward held my hand up the steps, he could feel my pulse thumping against his arm from my wrist. Relaxingly, his thumb rubbed circles across my hand, until my body became weak – I went from one extreme to the other. Like a gentleman he held the door open for me, but not daring to let go of my unintentionally firm grip. A maternal looking woman descended the stairs – Esme, I thought immediately.

"Darling Bella, welcome" her hands cupped my spare one and then she stepped far back to give me space. She was so lovely and young – to think so was Edward's mother, well, that was what we were supposed to believe. Her dress fitted her perfectly, soft supple skin, like a china doll, it was pale, but this added to her loveliness. Innocent. Hovering behind me was Edward, he remembered that the cold may affect me and released my hand to go and shut it. Claustrophobia set in when I realised where I was, but with him, I felt safe.

A familiar man followed Esme, he was at least three inches taller than his wife and he came to rest his hand on her shoulder like the men do in old fashioned photos. Except his gesture was not a patriarchal movement, but one of love and affection for his eternal soul mate. This of course was Dr Carlisle Cullen – Edward's father.

"So lovely to meet you properly Bella, under better circumstances" he smiled kindly.

"Edward has told us so much about you – I'm glad to finally meet you." Emphasis on the 'finally' from Esme as she gave him a motherly look. No-one seemed to be waiting for anymore Cullens to show up any time soon, so Edward directed me to the stairs.

"I'll show Bella the rest of the house and then we can go and find Alice and the others." Then I began to notice the décor; clean, tidy, bright, open, fresh and modern, yet it was calming and comfortable – free. I was of course referring mainly to the glass wall at the back of the house. A window to the world. Deep forests overgrow, a gentle stream, grey skies, but life, everywhere.

Edward's room held great interest to me. I didn't know what to expect – I'd never been in a teenage boy's bedroom, especially not a century old vampire's. All normality disappeared from my mind. The lack of a bed surprised me for one.

"Where do you sleep?"

"I don't, none of us do, it's…part of the package," he answered nonchalantly.

"What do you do - all night?" A rude question, but nonetheless, I needed to know.

"Lately, I've been watching you sleep. Do you remember that I you that you often speak in your sleep? Well, I don't want to miss anything…important. And I find it hard not to be near you" he admitted.

"I think somehow I knew already."

"How could you possibly-?"

"That's why I dream so much about you, I know you're there; I can hear you, smell you, feel you – it triggers things in my head."

"You dream about me a lot?" I nodded sheepishly.

After being shown most of the house, Edward seemed eager to take me outside. Once ducked inside the garage to avoid the rain, I met a few more Cullens properly. Edward lifted me at my waist, setting me down on the work bench.

"Emmett," Edward called. Appearing from underneath the car, Emmett's wide grin beamed up at me.

"Finally!" In one swift move he jumped up to his feet.

"Bella Swan, the one who has stolen Edward here's heart." They exchanged a glance and for a moment I feared for Emmett's safety.

A man crouched at the side of the red convertible, who couldn't been seen from his original position, stood up laughing. He seemed shy, but I recognised him straight away as Jasper. As I expected; he just smiled and nodded at his brother and I. Whether it was just because things were going well or because Edward was with me, I felt a sense of relief envelope me. He never deviated from my side and I was grateful for that. Now I could breathe.

"Rose," Emmett boomed, probably without cause to, resulting in a stunning blonde wandering in from the rain – only a fair few drops decorated her in nearly unnoticeable splashes despite the hammering of precipitation. Her expressionless face unnerved me, but I smiled at the vampire all the same. With incredible force Rosalie forced the corners of her mouth to twitch ever so slightly. Emmett lowered his lips to whisper in her ear. I looked away.

"Nice to meet you," Rosalie muttered and left again without warning.

"I'm sorry about Rosalie – she can be very discourteous when she wants to be," although Edward didn't meet my eyes with those words.

We sat for a little while longer in the garage with the rain pelting downwards, the echo from inside was glorious. Only one thing could I stand about rain – the sound it makes; musical, in tune with nature. I truly loved it. Everyone wanted to know more about me, but even I knew that I was by far the least interesting person here in more ways than one. Music came up a lot, obviously I didn't have half the expanse of knowledge they did it was still wonderful listening to Emmett argue with Edward about different genres and when Jasper sided with Emmett, even without words, Edward shot angry glares his way as he was able to hear Jasper's thoughts. Edward's arm swooped around me and stood me on my feet, holding my weight until I'd regained my balance.

"Shall we go inside and say goodbye to Carlisle and Esme – it's getting late." I frowned; he gave me a look that meant this was not a question I was permitted to respond to.

"See you Emmett, Jasper, nice hanging out with you." I walked forward calmly, turning around to wave goodbye and stumbled over a toolbox lying out in front of me. Edward moved faster than I could have thought possible to protect me, but he ended up holding himself above me, supporting his weight on one arm and me in the other so that I didn't touch the ground. We were too close. Unexpected movements made it difficult for him, yet he managed to restrain himself and halt his breathing. We both got to our feet to find Emmett shaking with silent laughter, he let go, cackling and banging his hand on the roof of the car, which bent under his strength.

"Please…you have to come back soon Bella, that was…hilarious!" No-one else found this funny however, least of all would be Carlisle when he saw what Emmett had done to his car, but that was not the biggest of my worries. Emmett contained himself and set about trying to bend the car back into shape. Jasper looked the most afraid, his pale skin didn't help this, but there was a distinctive hint of fear in his eyes. Once away from his brothers, in the open, albeit torrential rain, Edward inhaled the icy air. Emmett had clearly replayed the scene in his head and was off again – Edward's look of disgust was painful to see.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Alice dashed out of the forest at such speed; I didn't know what had shot out until she paused in front of me, her hands on the tops of my arms. I didn't let anything shock me anymore about the Cullens. Edward growled. Their gazes locked. Probably having a silent conversation.

"Alice, stop thinking now please." Every syllable was emphasised with precision. She broke their eye contact first and released her grip, guiding me inside out of the cold. Once back indoors, Alice presented me with a bunch of gorgeous wildflowers and kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad to have you Bella," I blinked in surprise; she wasn't at all scared to come near me.

"We'd really had better get you home Bella, it'll be dark soon." As Alice pulled me into a tight hug, which was effortless for her, Carlisle strode past us stopping to say goodbye.

"Sorry, I can't stop for long - the hospital called. See you soon Bella" he nodded to his children. Esme came out of the living room; he took her in his arms, holding her by the waist and gave her a short but passionate kiss. I could see now how in love they all were and how most of the Cullens wanted this for Edward too.

Edward was alone.

Once in the cab of my truck, Edward slipped his hand into mine. I gasped silently at the sudden coolness. I think he took this as a confirmation of some sort, proving a point to himself.

"This is becoming difficult for me Bella."

"I know, I need to be more careful-"

"Let's drive away from here; my family don't often respect others' privacy." I started the engine and pulled away from the house, which was now bathed in a dark glow. My windscreen-wipers squeaked with their movements and the breaks clunked under my feet. Silence. Apart from my truck. Our hands fell away from each other and he made no attempt to regain my grip.

"I have to be honest with you Bella; it's only fair; I don't know how much longer I can do this for."

"What? Be around me? Edward I said I was sorry."

"It's not only that, it could happen again. It _will_ happen again. That's the problem; I can be near you. I just can't stay away from you." I turned to look at his face, his beautiful, godly face.

"Edward what are you saying?"

"That I'm not safe, I can't put you through this – it isn't fair."

"I don't care! I told you-"

"Bella, brake."

"What?"

"The truck Bella, the road is slippery and your truck can't handle this speed. There's a car about to pull out up ahead." I stepped on the brake. Nothing happened. I tried again. And again – still nothing.

"Bella!" He moved to take over.

"Now, Bella. Brake!" I was unable to move out of the way for him either.

"It's stuck!" I squealed. Our attempts weren't worth it – there was nothing we could do. Another car pulled out like he said it would; too fast. Edward swerved to avoid colliding with it, but the truck veered off to the right.

Edward pulled me into his chest, wrapping his whole body around my fragile one. His hands guarded my head bracing us for the crash; as the tyres screeched, I held onto him tightly. The whole truck jolted against a solid surface, throwing us forward and back again all too quickly. I screamed out of fear. Edward squeezed me to his cool body, showing me he was there to protect me.

"Bella, stop screaming, it's okay…Bella." I wasn't in control of anything anymore; he lifted my head and lowered his lips to mine hastily to stop my yelling. A firm. Cold. Real kiss. It left me speechless. And gasping for air.

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for continued support, I love you guys! I hope this quenched your thirst, please review, I can't tell you what reviews mean to me! I love to receive comments on what you liked and disliked so I can improve my writing further. **

**And if you fancy a bit of a Twilight related challenge check my profile fro details on the Bittersweet Contest! **

**Thank you for reading! (coolbeaniostwilightrules7)**


End file.
